


A Life of Regrets Never Had

by LetteMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetteMom/pseuds/LetteMom
Summary: Hermione reflects on the life she doesn't regret.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 21





	A Life of Regrets Never Had

Some say I betrayed my heritage. I indeed turned my back on it to be with him.

I had a crush on him from the moment I first laid eyes on him, and as I grew to know him, not just the bully he was on the outside, but the true him - so smart, so kind to his friends, so loyal to his family - I fell in love. I knew I wanted to be with him, and when I learned that he wanted me, too, it was as if the heavens opened up for me, casting light for the rest of my days.

I thought as long as we had each other, we could handle any hatred that came our way. It wasn't so simple.

My side hated me because they believed I was betraying who I was, everything we fought for. His side hated me because of my lack of magical heritage. We were both hated viciously by both sides for our love. I can't even tell you the number of threats we received daily. After just a year of so much hatred, I'd already had enough.

Only one of his friends accepted me for who I was. Astoria Greengrass was as kind as she was beautiful. Rightfully, it should have been her by his side. Their parents had betrothed the two since they were in nappies. But she held not the slightest dislike of me for taking the man who would have been her husband. In fact, once she'd learned of his feelings for me, she'd released him and quite literally pushed him into me.

I still remember that day so clearly. We'd both attended a book signing. Of course, I'd waited eagerly for that book to finally hit the bookstores, checking in so often I quite annoyed the bookkeeper. Right after I got the book signed, I turned around and was immediately shoved into a bookshelf. He was leaning over me, caught himself on the shelf above my head, turned away from me to glare at someone behind him. I don't think he even realized what he'd done until I'd squeaked. Can you imagine me squeaking? He whipped his head around so fast I thought he would get whiplash. Then he just blurted out if I would honor him with a dinner date that night. I said yes, and I've never looked back in regret.

Anyway, you don't want to hear the mushy stuff. You want me to explain how I became so popular in a crowd that hated me. As I said, it was Astoria's idea. Apparently, another friend of theirs had a plethora of half-brothers and half-sisters from his lecherous coot of an old man that he couldn't even keep track of them all. Astoria informed us that she had a "in" at the Ministry Registration Department. It was shockingly easy to alter the documents and make it seem as if I was a by-product of Diomedes Nott's secret paramours. It wasn't even that hard to believe, really. I'm sure you noticed a likeness between me and some Nott ancestors.

Dear Theo was the first to approach me after that, apologizing profusely for all the wrongs that had been done me by the tragic situation of my childhood. He was very knightly in his generous offers to slay any dragons that might doubt my worthiness now that the proof of my bloodline, if not my birth, was out in the open.

My friends officially turned their backs on me after that. Harry said once to Skeeter that he understood now why I could turn my back on the "Light to go play in the Dark." Ron said it made sense. I'd always been an uppity know-it-all, and now there was proof that it was an inherited trait. After all, only the magical aristocracy could be arrogant about their place and knowledge of the world.

I won't lie and say it didn't hurt to see my friends turn their backs on me without a second thought. But I wasn't alone in my anguish, and I had the love of my life to comfort me. I turned my back on them and never glanced behind. I accepted my new life - the false smiles and compliments and adoration.

I don't regret a single moment of it. Because of the peace, we were able to find, I don't regret even a millisecond of it. I wouldn't trade it for all the time-turners in the world.

-~-

I feel exactly the same, my love.


End file.
